How Duo Got His Braid
by Shinigami's Kaizer
Summary: This was my first fanfic, please be gentle. Its AU and my own take on how Duo got his famous braid.
1. How Duo got His Braid

How Duo Got His Braid  
  
This is my first fanfic so please humor me.  
  
The Normal Disclaimer applies; I don't own Gundam Wing (sadly) and anything written here never happened in the series. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Gundam pilots were living in a small house at the edge of a small town. The house's back yard was a wood. In this wood is were the Gundams were hidden. Duo was sitting in the living room by a window, staring dreamily outside. He was tugging on his braid subconsciously. Quatre was practicing his violin in a corner. Trowa was typing on his laptop with Wufei looking over his shoulder. Heero was out with Relena and would be back any minute now.  
  
"Hey Duo, when are you going to cut off that silly braid?" asked Wufei mockingly.  
  
"Oh leave him alone Wufei. He hasn't done anything to you," Quatre would stand up for who ever he thought needed it. Wufei shrugged and went back to watching the computer screen.  
  
Duo sighed and looked at his braid. Cut off my braid? Never. Duo ran his hand over a strange braid knot at the end of the braid. He didn't need a mirror to know that there was one just like it at the top of his braid. He remembered it as well as the face of the one who put them there.  
  
He had been 13 when he had first walked into that school. The school called Of Arms. The boarding school was famous for turning children into great soldiers without bleeding their emotions away. Back then he had worn his waist length hair down. When the teachers tried to cut his hair he locked himself in his room and didn't come out until the teachers gave up. He almost starved to death. This (and a few other crazy stunts) impressed the girl that he was going to be trained to work as a team with. Her name was Jenny. She had brown red hair, turquoise eyes, and a smile that wouldn't quit. He did a lot of stupid things just to make her smile. He stayed at that school for 18 months. Those months were the happiest in his life. And over those months his friendship with Jenny soon turned to love. They never did more then kiss, but he had been happy with that.  
  
Then he found out that he was going to be sent away to be trained as a Gundam pilot. He was very upset about the news. He did not want to leave Jenny, but by then he knew it was pointless to try and argue with the teachers. When he was released by the head master he ran all the way to Jenny's room and told her the news. She became very upset and began to cry. Duo hugged her tight in silence. After a while, when her crying stopped, he tried to lighten the mood with a joke.  
  
"You know, they'll probably make cut my hair to keep it out of my face. And I'll have to lock myself in my room again."  
  
Jenny laughed, He turquoise eyes lighting up like lamps.  
  
"We can't let that happen. You would probably starve to death this time. I know! I will put it in a braid. That will keep your hair out of your face," so she braided it with two strange knots at each end. When Duo asked about them she said they were to make sure he never forgot her. The next day he was forced to leave the school with his newly braided hair. And know that he thought about it, those knots must work for he has never forgotten her.  
  
A noise snapped him out of his reflection. He looked out of the window and saw that Heero was back. He watched Heero get out of the car and tried not to laugh as Heero glared at Relena who had fallowed him out. Heero opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Relena gave him a quick tight hug. Heero kept his face a mask of indifference and his hands at his side. Relena released Heero gave him a blinding smile and then got into the car and drove away. As Heero watched her go Duo thought he saw a hint of a smile cross Heero's face. If I ever saw a couple waiting to happen, it's those two. When Relena was out of sight Heero turned and entered the house. Duo left his comfy seat by the window and stretched. With Heero home that meant they would have to start working on whatever they were supposed to do today. As Duo turned away from the window a taxi pulled up to the house. He never saw the turquoise-eyed girl get out of the taxi and start walking toward the door.  
  
The End 


	2. The Old Schoola

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me (but is going on my Christmas wish list!) Grayfox, Jenny, Cassy, and Of Arms are mine.  
  
Here it is the sequel you have been waiting for.  
  
This is the longest fanfic I have ever written so please send me your comments and ideas for a sequel.  
  
The Old School  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A soft knocking at the door stopped Heero from entering his room. Wondering whom it could be he went to open it. For a brief second Heero hoped it would be Relena but he shook that thought away and opened the door. A turquoise eyed girl looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hello, my name is Jenny. Is Duo here I need to talk to him it's urgent."  
  
"He is here. If he is not in the living room he's in the kitchen."  
  
"Thank you." With that Jenny walked into the house and into the living room with Heero following her.  
  
As Jenny entered the rest of the Gundam pilots, minus Duo, stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Jenny looked at each of the pilots and frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Were is Duo?" asked Jenny and suddenly a loud crash sounded in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"I know that voice!" said Duo as he dashed into the living room. Then he preformed not a double take but a triple take at the site of Jenny.  
  
"Same old Duo. Just as graceful as ever I see," laughed Jenny "I'm glad you kept the braid it suits you." And before Duo could say a word Jenny waked up to him grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. (That's for you Chibi Saturn) Duo's reaction was to sigh happily, wrap his arms around her, and leaned her back. (You now in some old movies when the girls get kissed the girls are dipped? He did that.) The rest of the pilots just gaped at them.  
  
10 minuets later.  
  
"Duo you do have to breathe eventually don't you?" asked Quatre. Duo's reaction was to glare at him for a few seconds without breaking away from Jenny.  
  
A further 10 minuets later.  
  
"Duo I'm pretty sure you do have to breathe at one point." Said Quatre. Duo and Jenny broke apart and glared at him.  
  
"How would you know?" they chorused, and Quatre blushed.  
  
Wufei walked up to the two, " I don't know why you could touch her for so long Duo. I mean she is just a woman." After Wufei said this several things happened at once. First Duo ducked as Jenny punched Wufei three times resulting in Wufei ending up thrown against the wall with a bloody nose and what would probably be two beautiful black eyes in the morning. Duo stood up and looked at Wufei.  
  
"If you had given me a chance I would have warned you Wufei. Don't make any comments about women being the weaker sex. Jenny is very sensitive about that." Duo said in a grave voice that barely covered his laughter.  
  
"He should be glad I'm not Grayfox, or he would have a concussion to go with the rest of his injuries." Jenny said in a very serious voice. Jenny glared at the other pilots. "Any other comments about this incident?" she asked in a dangerous voice. She then smiled happily as Heero, Quatre, and Trowa shook their heads no.  
  
"I new they were smarter than they looked." Said Duo happily  
  
"Duo were did Jenny come from?" asked Trowa  
  
"Yes and she said she had some urgent news." Added Heero  
  
"Before I was being trained to become a Gundam pilot I was sent to a school called Of Arms. It's a military school . . ."  
  
"For which military, Oz or the Alliance?" interrupted Quatre.  
  
"Neither. The students choose if they go into an army or stay at the school. Now as I was saying before I was interrupted I was sent to the school. I was going to be trained to work and fight in a partnership with Jenny here and if the need arose a quad team with another pairing Tank and Atom. Tank was so named because he resembles one and Atom was named that because the atom bomb is her weapon of choice. Don't ask you don't want to know. All the students there are taught a wide range of things and the classes are a mix of ages. I spent 18 months in that school and I was quite happy there. Over those 18 months Jenny and I fell in love," Duo suddenly stopped and turned to smile at Jenny "Remember the Halloween costume party?"  
  
Jenny blushed a deep red and murmured "yes"  
  
"Anyway," Duo continued "After those 18 months I was sent away from the school to become a Gundam pilot. So Jenny what was the urgent news I needed to hear?" asked Duo.  
  
Jenny frowned and suddenly she found herself wishing she wasn't the one who had to tell him this knowing how protective he was of the child.  
  
" The news is this Duo. The teachers want you to return to the school. They have also extended that invitation to the rest of you if you wish to come."  
  
"Why do they want me to return? I thought they didn't like me," asked Duo  
  
Jenny took a deep breath and answered him.  
  
"Because Duo, some of our younger students are disappearing. Among the missing list is Cassy." Said Jenny in a rush.  
  
Duo suddenly went pale and ridged.  
  
"Cassy is missing?" the other pilots blinked at Duo, they had never heard his voice so filled with menace and suppressed hatred.  
  
"Who is Cassy?" asked Heero  
  
Duo stood and looked at Heero "My daughter." Said Duo evenly then to Jenny he said, "Come on we're leaving. Now!" (I was thinking of ending the story here and make you wait for the next sequel but I decided to write more aren't I nice.)  
  
"I thought you would say as much when you heard the news. Tank and Atom should be here by now with the van." Said Jenny  
  
Duo nodded and started to make his way to the door. Heero jumped up and grabbed Duo's arm.  
  
"What do you mean daughter?" asked Heero quite confused.  
  
Duo looked at Heero and then at his hand that was holding his arm. Duo opened his mouth but before he could say anything Jenny spoke up.  
  
"If you are not coming with us you do not need to know, but if you wish to come I will tell you all about it in the van." A horn alerted them that someone was out side waiting. "Ah. They've have arrived. Shall we?" asked Jenny  
  
The pilots looked at each other.  
  
"All right we'll go." Said Quatre speaking for all of the pilots.  
  
Heero then let go of Duo and Duo walked calmly out the door to meet friends he had not seen in years.  
  
"Don't we need to pack?" asked Trowa  
  
"No. Everything will be supplied for you." Answered Jenny "Beside, were we're going normal cloth would be ripped to shreds. Come they are waiting on us."  
  
They walked out of the house. The pilots were met with the site of Duo, not looking happy, leaning against a black van talking to a boy about their age who was wearing a jacket that covered him from neck to the tops of his boots, he was very muscle bound and they could see why he was called Tank. Duo was also talking to a very thin girl with black brow hair.  
  
"Hello Tank, Atom." Greeted Jenny  
  
"They coming too?" asked Tank. Jenny nodded "Good we will need all the help we can get." After saying that they all climbed into the van.  
  
"Wait, what about Relena? I can't just leave." Said Heero  
  
Atom, who was sitting in the passenger seat, turned to look at Heero. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Jenny and Duo.  
  
"They don't know?" she asked  
  
"Why should they?" answered Duo  
  
"No wonder Nightshade was ready to scream when we saw her." Atom looked at Heero "Now I know what she wanted to scream about."  
  
Tank started the car and they were off.  
  
"Jenny you said you would explain about Duo having a daughter." Said Wufei  
  
"Yes of course I'm sorry. I will start at the beginning. You see when Duo first joined up with the school he was paralyzed waist down due to an unfortunate accident with a crane. Was it Grayfox who convinced the teachers to let you in?" asked Jenny, Duo nodded "The school's doctors are more advanced then the average doctor. Two of our doctors, a man and a woman, were able to get Duo back on his feet. Near our school is an orphanage and Duo used to visit there. Remembering the days of Maxwell church and helping out. He found Cassy there. Duo became very attached to her and, with the help of the school, adopted her. Duo is very protective of Cassy and didn't want to leave her when he was forced to leave the school to become a Gundam pilot, but Grayfox, Nightshade, and I told him we would watch her until he returned. As you can tell we didn't do to good of a job or I wouldn't be here." Jenny took a deep breath "You know the female doctor who helped Duo was Sally Po."  
  
"What?!" screamed Wufei  
  
"Calm down back there or I'll drive of a cliff." Warned Tank  
  
"Who is this Grayfox you keep mentioning?" asked Trowa  
  
"Grayfox is another student. She helps take care of the little ones. She is a great ally in a tight spot and if you get on her bad side I pity you. Oh and when you meet her do not call any of the animals she is surrounded by pets. Call them her friends. Grayfox has a link to all wild animals and most of the creatures that live in and around the school are her friends. And if you hurt any of them your death will be anything but quick and painless." warned Jenny  
  
"Who is Nightshade?" asked Heero  
  
Duo and Jenny shared a look. Duo smiled and nodded to her.  
  
Duo chuckled softly and began to explain.  
  
"Nightshade? Now that is an interesting girl. She is one of the best thieves the school has ever produced. She is wanted in 18 states and she is very proud of it, it's a new record you know. Every time she steals something she leaves a nightshade plant. She is truly one of the best. We call her Nightshade ... you call her Relena Peacecraft." Answered Duo  
  
Complete and utter silence filled the van for a full five minutes. Then all at once...  
  
"Relena?!?!?!?!?" screamed Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre.  
  
"I am not warning you again. Calm down back there." Said Tank  
  
"Yes Relena. Don't worry she will explain every thing when we get there. So I suggest you settle down and get some rest or Tank will make good on his promise to drive off a cliff. We will arrive at the school in an hour or two. Tank?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is Relena still looking for a partner?"  
  
"Yes. Ryoul nearly got her caught the other day. We had a heck of a time keeping her from strangling that poor boy. Though she said she had someone in mind for a replacement. She keeps muttering about how he will be hard to convince." Tank looked at Heero in the rearview mirror "And I agree with Atom. Now that I know what she was almost screaming about I can't blame her."  
  
"Who is Ryoul?" asked Heero his voice quiet  
  
"Ryoul was Relena's partner. They didn't get along to well when they were working but are great friends any other time. Ryoul is now working as a bodyguard for some diplomat in Africa. We won't see him for a while. He said he needed the vacation." Answered Atom  
  
Everyone settled down into their own thoughts as they awaited their arrival at the secretive school known as Of Arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Cassy looked around the dark and dreary cell. Seven other kids that came from her school were huddled around her. She had no idea were she was none of them did. Cassy was scared but she did not show it. It would only result in scaring the younger kids more and giving satisfaction to their captors. Cassy was very intelligent for her age, a little less than eight and a half, all of them were and together they had discovered three hidden cameras and there were possibly more. As she looked around her once more she knew even if she had all of her father's skill and wisdom not just part it would not help them out of this metal box.  
  
"Oh please daddy come and save me." She looked at the four year old who was cuddled up to her for warmth "Come save us all."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the van an hour later.  
  
"Duo is Relena really a thief?" asked Heero  
  
"Yes. Mr. Dorlan (did I spell that right?) sent her to Of Arms because it is a very good boarding school. She spent five years there, and then Dorlan discovered it was a military school. Over those five years she learned from the best thief of them all. Darkling. Sadly Darkling is now dead. But Relena is alive and well and is still working." Said Duo  
  
"What does Relena look for in a partner?" asked Heero with a strange look in his eyes  
  
"Someone who is at least as smart, strong, graceful, skillful, and quiet as she is, and someone who she likes and someone who likes her back. Grace, skill, and quiet are what Ryoul is missing." Answered Duo  
  
"I have seen her around the school a lot recently. She seems upset about something besides the missing children." Said Atom "Do you know why Duo?"  
  
Duo looked at Heero who was looking at something out of the window.  
  
"Yes. She has been trying to steal something and has yet to succeed."  
  
"There is something Nightshade can't steal? What is it?" Atom's eyes were wide with disbelieve.  
  
Duo answered her still looking at Heero.  
  
"A boy's heart. She thought it only fare. He had already stolen hers." Only Duo noticed the slight tremor that paced through Heero's body.  
  
The van suddenly stopped.  
  
"We have arrived. Welcome to the school Of Arms." Said Tank  
  
The Gundam pilots got out of the van to catch their first glimpse of the school. It was a large building made from bricks. It looked very old and was surrounded by thick woodlands. Waiting outside for them were several adults, two teenage girls one of them had a red fox draped around her shoulders, and a mass of young children. As they approached, the mass of children mobbed Duo and started to climb all over him shouting something that sounded like "we missed you Uncle Duo!" The Gundam pilots soon noticed that everyone was wearing leather clothing. One of the adults stepped forward.  
  
"Welcome Gundam pilots. My name is Mike, but everyone calls me Head Master. Behind me are some of the other teachers." Started the Head Master when a bell sounded. And a kid that looked to be about 12 poked his head out of the building.  
  
"Hey Science Teacher are you going to talk all day or are you going to teach us?" the kid suddenly noticed Duo under the mass of children. "Hey Duo good to see you again."  
  
One of the teachers looked at the student.  
  
"Tell the class to read chapter thirteen through fifteen. When I return to the class room there will be a test."  
  
The child gave a mock salute.  
  
"Yes sir! Right away sir! I talk to later Duo. See you guys at the lunch break." The kid ran off.  
  
"Speaking of breaks Duo you have been slacking long enough. Go change into your leathers and at the start of the next period I want you to be in class and catching up. And take Jenny with you. Grayfox and Nightshade will show the pilots around. They have the next period free. And you little ones I believe you have classes to get to." With that everyone left except the young girls.  
  
"Only the Head Master would call fighting in a mobile suit slacking." Muttered Duo as he walked away with a kid of ten and Jenny hanging on his arms.  
  
The pilots looked at the girls. The one with the fox was wearing blue leather with brown hair and deep gold eyes. The other girl dressed in black leather was Relena and she was looking any place but at them. The girl in blue elbowed Relena and she turned to look at them.  
  
"Greetings. My name is Grayfox and according to Duo you already know Nightshade here. We are to show you around come." With that Grayfox and Relena turned and walked inside of the school.  
  
They fallowed them into the hallways of the school. Eager to see everything this school had to offer, and maybe to help a comrade save his daughter. 


	3. The Old Schoolb

Disclaimers: I do not own G-Wing but I often dream about it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Old School  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After the full tour of the school, in which Relena didn't say a thing, the g-boys listened and tried not to stare at Relena in disbelieve, and Grayfox who did all the talking looking exasperated with everyone, the girls led them to their rooms.  
  
They walked down a hallway and into a circular room with many doors and beside each door was a computer.  
  
"This is the Willow Wing. It is one of the largest wings the school has to offer. It has a total of ten rooms when the average wing has six. This wing belongs to Duo, Relena, Jenny, Cassy, and I. And sometimes Ryoul if he's not afraid that Relena will kill him at the moment. Since you are friends with Relena and Duo, we said you boys could sleep in some of our spare rooms. They're more comfortable then the guest rooms." Said Grayfox  
  
"Why so many rooms for such a small group?" asked Heero watching Relena  
  
"There are only a few students at the school at the present and the best students get the best wings. The teachers want us to stay with our partners, and at the present Relena and I am partner-less. The teachers hope that the thought of being able to be in this wing will make some of the students ask to be our partners. The teachers also like to think that they decide who sleeps in what wing they don't though. We, the students, chose were we sleep. Like with Tank and Atom. The teachers want them to sleep in this wing with us, but they wanted to be in the wing that most of there friends are in. So they sleep in the wing with their friends and we just say they sleep here. It's all very simple really." Replied Grayfox.  
  
"What happened to your partners?" asked Quatre  
  
"My wolves chased my last one off. I didn't like him anyway. And Relena chased Ryoul around the school several times. They did eight laps with Relena swearing that she was going to gut him like a fish when she caught him. It was all very interesting to watch." Answered Grayfox and Relena grinned evilly.  
  
A knock sounded at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," said Relena speaking for the first time that day  
  
"Alright is there any more questions?" asked Grayfox "No? Good. Who was it Relena?"  
  
Relena walked over not looking happy.  
  
"Atom. She wanted to warn me that Ryoul came back early."  
  
"Oh. I see." Grayfox turned back to g-boys "If you here something go bump in the night it is either one of my animals or Ryoul begging Relena not to kill him. And if you do Relena call me. I'd love to watch. I never liked that boy." Relena smiled even more evilly than before. Grayfox started to point each boy to his room.  
  
"This is your room Heero. Right next to mine." Said Relena  
  
Heero grabbed her arm.  
  
"We need to talk." Said Heero quietly  
  
"We can talk after dinner. Go get changed into your leathers. I have to go to class. When your done changing Atom will be waiting to take you to talk to the head master."  
  
"Leather?"  
  
"Yes. Cloth would be torn to sheds in the woods so we all were leather. See you later Heero." With that Relena left.  
  
Heero walked into the small but cozy room. It had a window at the far wall with a small dresser underneath it, a very high tech computer in a corner; a bed in the center with a table beside it, there was an empty shelf above the bed, across from the bed was a door that led to a bathroom and a near empty book case in the corner next to the window. There was also a chair of no great interest. Heero walked over to look at the books in the bookcase. There were three books. A book on the computer in his room, one on the school itself, and another on plants. Heero then walked over to the dresser and opened it. It was filled with clothing, all in his colors and style. Green tank top and black shorts, there was also a jacket and a pair of black pants. Heero changed and then walked into the main room to wait for the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The talk with the Head master had been boring. All he talked about was how if information on the school was released it could endanger the lives of the students and teachers. So when they left they were not to talk about what they had seen here.  
  
Heero was bored and felt a brief feeling of relief when they were released. Atom had been waiting for them and led them back to their rooms. When they arrived they found Relena, Duo, Jenny, and Grayfox were typing away at the computers.  
  
"Don't interrupt them." Atom advised "They know you're here and if they have anything to say to you they will say it if you approach them. Just don't talk to them. The lesson going on right now is timed. If you talk to them you will break their concentration and make them really mad. Now I must run. See ya."  
  
Atom left. Quatre walked toward Duo and Duo held out a piece of paper.  
  
"Here is a map of the school. After this period we have math. After math is dinner. You have been asked to sit at the doctor table so you can talk to Sally. You have yet to see her because several kids have chicken pocks and she is the best at keeping the young ones calm. The doctor's table is marked on the map." Duo had said this all with eyes glued to the screen and typing one handed. Quatre took the map. "Until dinner you may explore the school, work on your computer in your rooms, or watch us stare at our computers in a zombie like fashion."  
  
"Zombie like fashion? Jenny after math please remind me to hit him." Said Grayfox  
  
"Can do." Replied Jenny  
  
"Are you picking on me?" asked Duo  
  
"What else are we going to do for fun?" Asked Relena  
  
"Now I know you girls are picking on me!" said Duo. The three girls laughed evilly.  
  
This entire conversation had been done with their eyes and hands never leaving their computers.  
  
Quatre and Trowa decided to explore, Wufei went to his room to sulk about Sally, and Heero decided to also go to his room. Heero looked once more around the room and noticed that the computer chair next to Duo's was smaller then the others like it was built for a child. Heero also noticed every few seconds Duo would look over at it for half a second. Heero guessed it was where Cassy had sat. Heero turned and started to walk toward his room as he passed Relena she pushed a folded piece of paper into his hand. Heero walked into his room before he opened it. It read:  
  
Heero,  
  
You said we needed to talk. After dinner I must take care of something. It involves Ryole and a baseball bat. Please meet me in my room. Then I will be able to talk.  
  
Relena  
  
Heero folded the note.  
  
"I will meet you Relena." Heero murmured to himself. Then turned and went to the computer and logged on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero walked into the main room of their wing. The dinner conversation with Sally had been made up of Wufei shouting about the injustice of lying and Sally shouting back defending herself. Uninteresting but intriguing to watch. After dinner Heero had seen Relena sneak off after a boy with pale blue, spiky hair. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw a baseball bat hidden behind her back. Heero chuckled softly. Heero then made his way to Relena's room. As he entered the room he quickly guessed he had entered the wrong room. It was a child's room. The room was set up the same as his except everything was on a smaller scale. On the floor was a collection of toys, the shelf above the bed held a few books, pictures, a few toys, and a small jewelry box, on the dresser under the window was a collection of stuffed animals that spread to the bed. Also on the bed was Duo. Heero quickly moved out of his sight. Duo was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head bowed. He held in his  
hands a well-loved stuffed cat. As Jenny walked in to the room from a different direction he guessed that Jenny and Duo's rooms connected to Cassy's.  
  
"Duo what are you doing here?" asked Jenny  
  
"Nothing," said Duo softly.  
  
"Duo, it's not your fault that she went missing. Relena is an expert at stealing things and even she can't figure out how it was done. There is nothing we can do until the hackers locate their position. Come to bed. You need sleep."  
  
With a heavy sigh Duo got up and left. Heero carefully walked into the room. He walked to the bookcase and noticed it was filled with fairy tales and schoolbooks. He walked to the bedside table and picked up one of the picture. It was a picture of a younger Duo and perched on his shoulders was a girl who looked like she was indeed Duo's daughter. She had the same violet eyes and long dark brown hair held in a braid. Heero heard a noise in the room next door and quietly left.  
  
Heero then entered the door on the other side of his room. It was Relena's. Like the other room's it was set up the same. On the dresser was several potted night shade plants, on her bed was the bear he had given her, on the shelf above the bed was a picture of an old woman. Below the picture was a brass plate that said Darkling and beside it several tools of Relena's trade. On the bed side table Heero noticed a picture of him and Relena dancing. As he wondered how she got a hold of it he heard the door open. He turned around as Relena walked in swinging the bat idly and looking quite pleased with herself.  
  
"That should teach him to stay away. Oh, hello Heero." Said Relena as she leaned the bat beside the door. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Mainly about you being a thief."  
  
"I guessed as much. It's simple really. I heard Darkling talk about how when she was younger she would go thieving. The stories fascinated me and I asked her to teach me. She agreed and I found out that I have a knack for it, I really enjoy it, and nothing you or anyone else can say will change that."  
  
"But it's dangerous. You could get caught or killed."  
  
"It's the danger that makes it fun. Heero, I have been treated like a porcelain doll all my life. If I didn't do something exiting, fun, and dangerous once in awhile I would go mad!" Relena suddenly smiled "And if you are so worried about me getting hurt maybe you should accompany me."  
  
Heero walked close to Relena, he lifted her chin with his hand to look into her eyes. He was so close that all he had to do was lean down a few inches to kiss her.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
A knock on the door made them jump apart. Relena opened the door and standing there was Grayfox.  
  
"Relena a teacher was just here saying that you took a bat to Ryoul." She said  
  
"Would I," Relena put a hand on her chest and had a look of innocents on her face "do something like that. Anyway I came here right after dinner."  
  
"I thought so but he didn't want to believe me, and I am sorry if I interrupted something."  
  
"No. I was just leaving. Good night girls." With that Heero left  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning after breakfast the entire gang was in the main room of the wing laughing at Wufei and Sally. They were arguing again. When Tank and Atom burst in.  
  
"They found them! They are alive and well. Oz has them in a base not far from here be ready to leave in half an hour." Said Tank in a rush then they both left.  
  
"She's alive." Duo murmured  
  
"Come on we only have 30 minuets to get ready to save the little ones. Lets move people!" said Grayfox and everyone went to their rooms to get ready to rescue the children.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were all pilled up in the van Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Tank, Atom, Relena, Sally, Jenny, and Grayfox. They would travel most of the way in the van then walk to the base.  
  
"How did you find them Atom?" asked Quatre  
  
"I didn't. You see every child under the age of twelve wears a bracelet that has a tracer in it. The further away the tracer is the more erratic the signal gets. A group of students who call themselves hackers specialize in tracking those signals to their source. That's how they were located."  
  
"What's the plan to rescue them?" asked Trowa  
  
"Tank, Grayfox, Sally, Wufei, and myself will stay out side to keep the guards busy while the rest of you will sneak inside, split into groups of two and search for the children. When you find them you are to stay with them and contact the other groups on your watch two-way radios. Those will be given to you when we get there. When you are all together you will, as a group, get the children out and then we will all retreat. When we are a safe distance away I will blow the base up. Got it?"  
  
Mass nodding of heads.  
  
"We're there. All out." Tank stopped the car and the all filled out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Duo have you and Jenny found anything yet?" asked Heero over the radio  
  
"Beside a lot of now unconscious guards, a hole lot of nothing. Quatre and Trowa are heading to the main office maybe they will find something."  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"We heard. We still haven't found anything yet. But we are close to the main office. Give us a few more minuets."  
  
"Understood. Over." Relena came up to Heero.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Heero shook his head no. As they continued Heero thought about Relena. After sneaking in he was slowly discovering why she was one of the best thieves around. She was almost as stealthy as he was and was discovering that he was enjoying working with her. But what really surprised him was that he was constantly thinking about Relena's need for a partner. Heero was going over the most likely reason for way he was feeling this way when Relena froze.  
  
"What's up?" he asked  
  
Relena looked around a corner carefully.  
  
"There is a cell down there that has eight guards protecting it. Don't you think that is a bit much for a normal cell?"  
  
Heero looked and nodded.  
  
"Let's see what's inside." Heero cocked his gun and went towards the guards Relena following with a mean smile on her face.   
  
Knocking out the guards was very simple and in a matter of seconds Heero and Relena had knocked them all cold. Heero would have just killed them but Relena was still a pacifist and had also pointed out that in the cell were probably very young children who should not see a dead body. Heero had to agree. Mostly because he thought that no child should even see anything remotely similar to the things he had seen as a child.  
  
"Heero help me open the door."  
  
Heero went to aid Relena in opening the stuck door. After some pulling and pushing the door swung outward. They both looked inside. It was dark and still. Looking more like a box than any thing else. It also looked empty. Then all of a sudden a soft voice was heard.  
  
"Nightshade?" a pause then much louder "Oh Nightshade you found us!"  
  
Then Relena was almost completely bowled over by a mob of very happy children. One of them was a girl who looked to be eight, with violet eyes, and dark braided hair.  
  
"Duo do you read?" asked Heero  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"There is a young girl here and I believe her name is Cassy."  
  
"You found them!! Were are you?"  
  
"Cell number 349. Quatre did you get that."  
  
"Yeah will be there in five minuets. Bet Duo runs all the way."  
  
"He is don't worry. Heero we'll be there in 2 minuets. Duo slow down!" Said Jenny  
  
A few minuets latter Heero heard someone racing down the walkway. Heero barely had time to draw his gun before Duo was past him. Then Duo was past him again traveling in apposite direction. When Heero got a good look at Duo his ever-present mask almost broke. Duo was flat on his back being held down by a very happy Cassy. Jenny, Quatre, and Trowa came walking up. Jenny and Quatre burst out laughing at the site, Trowa's eyes flickered with emotion for a second but his mask held.  
  
"Daddy you found me! Were have you been, hi Jenny, who are these guys, can we go home, are you going to stay awhile, I'm hungry, I want to go home, I missed you, who are these guys?" Jenny stopped for a second to take a breath and Duo held up a hand and Cassy fell silent.  
  
"She has your mouth Maxwell." Came Wufei's voice over the radio.  
  
"Come on Cassy get off your father."  
  
"Alright Jenny, Daddy please answer my questions."  
  
Duo now able to stand up took Jenny's hand.  
  
"These are friends of mine Jenny. These are the guys I have been working with sense I left."  
  
"Ooh! Can we go home now?"  
  
"Yes. We're all leaving. Did you get that Tank, Atom?"  
  
"Roger that "Braid Boy". We will see you at the north gate."  
  
Duo sighed and turned his head sky ward and muttered something that sounded like why me. He then looked at Cassy, smiled then said.  
  
"Lets go home."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were walking back to the van. Heero was walking beside Relena who was listening to a fast talking little boy who had attached himself to her hand.  
  
"Their defenses were weak! They deserved to be broken into." Said Wufei angrily  
  
"I agree with Wufei. Their defenses were rather weak." Agreed Quatre "Maybe..."  
  
Quatre was interrupted by a loud explosion behind him. They all spun around to see what was left of the base go boom. Duo and Tank Spun around.  
  
"Atom!!"  
  
"What?" asked Atom looking as innocent as the summer sky trying to hide her rocket launcher behind her.  
  
Duo and Tank rolled their eyes while Relena and Jenny tried to hide their laughter. All the children however thought it very funny and were laughing their heads of.  
  
"You guys are picking on me!" she turned and walked in a huff back to the van.  
  
The sight of this made Grayfox burst out laughing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was lying on the bed in his room reading the book about the school. The head master had been so happy to see the little ones safe that he had offered the Gundam pilots the chance to stay at the school as permanent students. He for one was thinking of taking him up on the offer. Heero's thoughts were interrupted by shouting in Relena's room. She was interviewing people for the job of her partner. From the sounds of it things were not going to well. Heero got up from the bed and looked at the book abandoned on the bed.  
  
"Mission accepted." With that Heero left the room.  
  
Duo was sitting on a chair and flirting with Jenny as Cassy sat by Duo playing with his braid. It had been three days since the children had been rescued and in those few days Heero had learned that Cassy was very enamored of Duo and fallowed him almost every where. Heero saw a young boy stalk out of Relena's room not looking too happy. Heero stopped by her door took a deep breath and knocked on her door.  
  
"Who is it." Asked a very annoyed Relena  
  
Heero momentarily regretted coming at this time, but shook his head and walked in.  
  
"Oh. Hello Heero. What do you want?" asked Relena  
  
The sight that had been awaiting him on the other side of the door was breath-taking. She was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room her golden hair pooled around her like a golden water fall and she was dressed in, what he guessed were her working cloths, skin tight dark purple leather that showed off her matured body.  
  
"I came because I want to ably for the job of your partner."  
  
Relena almost fell out of her chair.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, and I have thought long and hard about this, I... I love you."  
  
This time she did fall out of her chair. In one swift movement he picked her up and held her in the semi lose circle of his arms. She looked at him completely baffled. Her expression made him smile. This made her jaw drop. Heero took advantage of this and claimed her lips with his. At the contact Heero's dark world was lit with her warm light. He had never thought that anything could taste so sweat. He felt so warm. Heero pulled her closer to him, holding her tight. Heero never wanted to let her go. But sadly he found out that breathing was a good thing.  
  
"How do Duo and Jenny go so long without air?" he gasped asking no one in particular.  
  
"Practice?" Relena suggested just as breathless as he was  
  
"Lets see." Said Heero with a playful smile and kissed her again. Relena sighed happily and put her arms around his neck. When they pulled away again Heero moved his head slightly and started to kiss her neck.  
  
"You are definitely approved to be my partner." She sighed closing her eyes.  
  
"Shall I tell the head master for you two? You both look a touch on the busy side," asked a voice by the door  
  
They both turned to see Duo leaning against the doorframe with Cassy still attached to his braid.  
  
"Don't you knock?" asked Relena angrily but not stepping out of Heero's arms.  
  
"I did. You didn't hear. Shall I go tell the head master?" he asked again  
  
"Please." Said Heero  
  
"Right." As Duo turned to leave he looked over his shoulder and said, "The trick is to take a deep breath before hand, and to occasionally breath through your nose." He then turned and left, a giggling Cassy followed still holding his braid.  
  
"So that's how they do it." Said Relena in a mater of factly tone.  
  
"Lets practice. Shall we?" asked Heero  
  
Relena turned to him and looked in to his eyes. They both almost drowned in each other's gaze.  
  
"We shall."  
  
They kissed again and Heero pulled her onto the bed. Neither of them pulled put of each other's grasp through out that long and sweet night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three months later.  
  
Quatre had gone back to his mansion and Trowa to his circus. Heero had stayed with Relena. Duo had also stayed having been threatened life and braid by Cassy. Wufei visited often, slowly becoming closer to Sally.  
  
At the moment Heero, Relena, Duo, Jenny, and Cassy were waiting in a small room for one of the students to arrive.  
  
Cassy was beyond excited. She just couldn't wait for the seven months to be up so she could meet her new little brother or sister. Jenny to was very excited. She still couldn't believe that she was now Jenny Maxwell and she was two months pregnant with Duo's kid. Duo was still dazed about the whole pregnant thing but was exited all the same and very happy.  
  
Heero also was feeling impatient about having to wait eight months to see his first-born. He had married Relena around the same time that Jenny got pregnant. He and Relena were the best thieving team around. They were both utterly in love. Heero sat in a chair and pulled Relena into his lap. When he had found out that she was pregnant he had forbidden her to go thieving. She had agreed after much complaining. Heero had also been helping Duo with Cassy so he would have some idea how to take care of a child.  
  
Heero's thoughts were interrupted by the entering of the female student. She sat down by the computer and got ready to type.  
  
"Alright start at the beginning, and please don't talk fast."  
  
"You see Elf_fox it started when Jenny came to the house that me, Heero, and the other Gundam pilots lived..." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END 


End file.
